This invention relates to a bedding storage appliance; more particularly, to an appliance that exhibits a pair of oppositely disposed pockets on each side of a bed for storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,721, issued Feb. 11, 1964, to B. Bukatman, et al. teaches a bedspread having toy devices disposed on the uppermost lateral surfaces and the surfaces of the spread suspended vertically downwardly from the uppermost regions of a mattress. Bukatman displays a plurality of pocket-like assemblies secured to the vertical portions of the apparatus adapted to have disposed therewithin, various articles. This teaching fails to provide an apparatus suitable for using the bed, as a sleeping device, as a supporting device while sleeping, because such apparatus covers the surface of the mattress ordinarily slept thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,904,798 issued Sept. 22, 1959 to W. G. Heflin, discloses a hospital bed with multipurpose equipment including a drawer-like assembly secured to a pair of rails disposed underneath the mattress supporting spring such that the drawer may be disposed outwardly from under the spring along the elongated maringal edges of the mattress. Such apparatus is useful for storing equipment normally associated with hospital confined patients but fails to provide a soft flexible apparatus, of inexpensive nature, which can be disposed intermediate a conventional unaltered mattress and box spring assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,443, issued July 31, 1951, to R. D. Barbour et al. describes an ashtray and glass holder attachment for tables having a rigid-like element, in wire-like form disposed resting on the corner of a flat table to which a pair of glass holding frames are secured. A portion of the joining apparatus, joining the glass holding attachment stand the leg of the table. Such apparatus, though utilizing a horizontal supporting surface having two pocket-like receivers on each end thereof, is totally rigid and would be ineffective for purposes of providing an under support for a mattress.